crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewa
"I am a Toa-Hero, here to save you from... whatever it is you need saving from." '''Lewa '''is the Toa Mata of Air. Light-hearted and clever, Lewa's playful nature contrasts him from the rest of his team, who take their missions with a more serious tone. Despite this, Lewa's devotion to ensuring peace and bringing evil to light is his highest quality, one that he promises to fulfill until the end of his days. History Personality As with most Toa of Air, Lewa uses humor to lighten a situation. He distinguishes himself among his teammates by using treespeak, a form of speech that all Le-Matoran use which combines words to form new ones, sounding confusing to those unfamiliar with it. Much like his element, Lewa is wild and carefree. He has a strong devotion to helping his friends, but this kindness extends even to people he does not know well. Lewa also has close ties with forests and the nature in it, as well as the creatures that inhabit them. Lewa boasts a lot of energy, which makes him often unable to stand around too long in one place; he has been seen to do handstands, hops, and body swings during simple group discussions. He has a distinct dislike for water. Lewa was initially overconfident, though his numerous adventures have matured him. When the team first operated, he was one of few that desired to go solo; he was also impulsive, getting himself in trouble many times requiring his fellow Toa to save him. Lewa has since understood the importance of unity, and has matured a great deal since then, yet still keeping his adventurous nature. During his brief time under the influence of Teridax, Lewa was quite aggressive, his speed and agility keeping his brother Onua on his toes during their fight until the Toa of Earth was able to rescue him and free Lewa of the mind control. He was likewise aggressive while controlled by the Bohrok until he was once again saved by Onua. Abilities Powers Lewa is a Toa of Air, able to create, control, and absorb wind and air itself. His long experience in using this element makes him more powerful than standard Toa of Air, able to more easily summon tornadoes, generate powerful gales and drafting strong wind currents. With effort, Lewa's power is great enough to form hurricanes. His power of Air has been demonstrated to work well in conjunction with Gali, the pair combining their elemental powers of wind and water to summon powerful thunderstorms. Lewa's physical attribute from his element is greatly increased agility, which also manifests at greater combat skill in the air than on the ground. While in the air, he can move freely and precisely, though on the ground he becomes slightly clumsy. As a result of his wearing a Krana of Telepathy, Lewa has residual mental connection with the Bohrok. This allows him to tap into their hive mind in limited ways, sometimes able to pick up the traffic of communication and learn what they are doing. Lewa is capable of fusing with Toa, his usual group bringing Kopaka, Gali, and himself into the Toa Kaita Wairuha. This fusion has the powers of Air, Water, and Ice. Wairuha wears the Mask of Wisdom, which has the powers of Levitation, Water-Breathing, and X-Ray Vision. Its weapons are a combination of Lewa's Axe and Kopaka's Ice Sword in one hand, and Kopaka's Ice Shield in the other. Wairuha combines Lewa's carefree and lighthearted personality to the fusion, as well as his intelligence and memory. The fusion can be maintained as long as the mental concentration between the three Toa is unbroken. Lewa possesses a limited store of Toa Power. This energy can be used for many purposes such as healing wounds, awakening slumbering entities, and powering great machines, but it cannot recharge on its own, and once Lewa uses it all up, he will become a Turaga of Air, greatly reduced in power and ability. Equipment Lewa's Toa Tool is an Air Axe. Though it can be used as a melee weapon, its primary function is to channel and focus his elemental Air powers, and it also serves to clear himself a path through jungle foliage. Lewa wears the Kanohi Miru, the Great Mask of Levitation. It allows him to hover off the ground, and allows for gliding when used in conjunction with strong wind currents. Lewa often uses this trait, augmenting the mask with his Air powers to grant himself a limited form of flight. One practical use is to slow a great fall, allowing him to land safely from a height that should deal significant damage to him. Lewa wears a suit of Adaptive Armor, built of Protosteel and featuring sensors which scans his environment, transforming the armor to grant Lewa an advantage in whatever environment he is in. For example, it will take the form of a vacuum-sealed suit shielded against cold, particles and radiation if he exposes himself to space, or will manifest coolant units and heat shielding in super-hot locations. His tools will change form whenever the armor adapts. Trivia *Lewa did not always use treespeak; immediately after his creation, he spoke normally, continuing to do so throughout the Toa Mata's training and for their first set of original missions. He began using treespeak upon arriving on the island of Mata Nui, having learned it from the Le-Matoran there, and has used it ever since. *Lewa is the only member of the team who has been mind-controlled twice; once by Makuta Teridax and once again by the Bohrok. The methods used were an Infected Kanohi and a Krana, respectively. Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Bionicle